


I was once caged and now I’m free

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Wishbone Week 2021 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Baking, Clover Ebi Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: Marrow has guilt over what happened. His loving boyfriend helps him trough it.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi
Series: Wishbone Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165499
Kudos: 4





	I was once caged and now I’m free

It was dark, and Marrow felt cold.

He went to move and was stopped by the freezing feeling of old metal bars. They were surrounding him, blocking him.

From what.

Then he saw it, Tyrian with Qrow’s sword in hand. He struck Clover in the middle and he fell in the white snow. His red blood, staining the landscape. 

Marrow screamed.

“Babe, Babe wake up!!!!”

His eyes shot wide open. He was in his bedroom, it was late at night. Glancing at the digitized clock it was actually three in the morning to be precise. He was sitting up right in his bed. Sweat on his skin making his flowing hair cling to him. His heart was still racing a hundred miles per hour. 

He looked to his right and saw his very alive boyfriend. He looked equally as tired. Then eyes trailed down to his stomach where bandages were still wrapped around him. If team DAWN hadn’t insisted on following them. If C hadn’t had a feeling and made Jeanette bring her medical supplies. If he and the other Ace Ops hadn’t chosen to not attack Team RWBY. 

The endless possibilities made Marrow break down crying. He felt himself being pulled into Clover’s arms. He just sobbed harder, and Clover just whispered to him and handled him. Marrow saw the playback of the airship’s feed and the girls’ cameras. When the threat of Salem was over, the kids were livid. Calling them all out especially the General, Winter and Qrow. Mainly C and Ruby already seeing a person they loved dying before them. They were in tears, to the point of hyperventilating. Qrow had to calm them down, before anyone tried to sedate them. C was glowing really bright and could have blinded them. And they would have deserved it.

Jaune was mainly upset at General Ironwood. Being one of the main people to make Phyrha feel she had the weight of the world on her literal shoulders. He asked him if wanted another sacrifice.

The rest of the kids were exclaiming that Salem had divided them.

Her ultimate goal was accomplished.

James was admitted to a psych ward until further notice, leaving both Clover and Winter to handle the affairs of both Mantle and Atlas. Qrow was punished to go to therapy and have no huntsman activity until cleared. The rest of the kids became wary of James, Winter and Clover combined. Weiss looked betrayed, Whitley looked indifferent.

Willow was ashamed.

The Happy Huntresses weren’t happy either. 

Nobody trusted each other but their own. And even then, it was still tense. 

He almost lost Clover, his friends, his home because he wasn’t willing to speak up. 

He almost got them all killed.

After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. When he was calmer, Clover didn’t say anything. He moved out of the bed, went to Marrow’s side and held out his hand. Marrow took it and followed him to the kitchen. 

They baked and watched old movies until Marrow felt it was safe enough to sleep again. They talked about the trauma they both felt, Clover suspected a secondary survivor and PTSD in Marrow but was letting a professional make the call.

Both agreed to see a therapist and talk with the kids. Both to relieve their own guilt and theirs.

To savage what was left and start anew. They can’t go back to the past. However they can begin again.

When they got back to bed, it was nearly six. Marrow just huddled Clover closer and fell asleep first. 

The last thing he heard before dreamland was Clover saying “I love you”


End file.
